notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lís of Belegost
Lís (T.A. 2740 - T.A. 2770) was a dwarven woman who served as one of Thrór's best warriors and protectors in Erebor. Since many Dwarf-Women were not given permission to serve as warriors, Lís was chosen since she had proven her worth and that she would marry Thórin Oakenshield. Lís and Thórin were married for only a few years until the day when Smaug emerged from the north and caused havoc. While her husband and father-in-law were leading their battalion to the entrance to hold off the dragon, Lís was given the order by her king to round many of the Dwarven civilians to evacuate safely. During the evacuation, Lís was suddenly killed by Smaug while she had saved many Dwarven civilians from harm and gave them time for them to escape. Biography Living in Erebor Born in the Ered Luin "Blue Mountains" to a wealthy Dwarf family, Lís had ventured far to the east where she would serve as a maid in Erebor, one of the largest capitals of the Dwarves. However, unlike many other dwarf-women, Lís wanted to fight like a warrior since she was descended to a royal bloodline. Despite the fact that many dwarf-women were not given the right to fight, Lís was among few that were chosen. Lís proved her worth to King Thrór and his son Thráin II, and would become one of the Erebor's top warriors and protectors in the kingdom. Eventually, she had fallen in love with Thórin Oakenshield, who was one of the children of Thráin and Lagertha. The two eventually got married and spent a lot of their greatest moments for a few years until things would start to get worse. Lís was among those that were aware of the sickness and how it was starting to infect Thrór due to his love for gold. Sack of Erebor On the next day, high winds were starting to increase when fire-breathing dragon, known as Smaug the terrible, came from the north when he heard about the treasure been made. While Smaug had been causing chaos in Dale, Lís quickly rounded as many dwarven civilians to evaucate while her husband and father-in-law were leading their battalion to engage the beast. Their efforts failed when the beast assaulted the kingdom and continued to cause chaos while trying to find the gold. Lís was killed by the dragon during the devastation, but had given enought time for the civilians that she rounded to flee. Her husband went back inside the mountain to find her after he witnessed Thranduil Oropherion and his army leave rather than helping the dwarves. Thórin cried in sadness when he found her body lying in the rubble that Smaug damaged and carried her out. Legacy After Thórin left the mountain with his wife's body, a funeral was held for her as many dwarves would pay their respects to her. Thórin never chose to remarry since he was deeply in love with her and held a grudge for what Smaug had done for killing her, but not only holding a grudge against the dragon, he had also held a long standing grudge on Thranduil for not helping the dwarves to save Erebor from Smaug or not even offering any aid to many of the refugees that Lís had saved. For the last sixty years, Thórin made a promise to his forefathers that he would reclaim Erebor and avenge his wife's death. Her death would soon be avenged when Bard Bowman, the grandson of Lord Girion who had failed to kill the beast in Dale, found the last Black Arrow that was forged and used it to kill Smaug. Category:Fanfic Category:Female Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Broadbeam Category:Ered Luin Category:Third Age Category:Erebor Category:2770 Category:Dwarf-woman